Sidney Debris
Sidney Debris, also known as Sid The Squid or The Man Who Killed Batman, was an incompetent henchman of Rupert Thorne and a small-time crook who dreamed of becoming a big shot in Batman: The Animated Series. He is the central character in the episode "The Man Who Killed Batman". History Debris was an incompetent henchman who tries to become a big shot but always fails his crimes. One night, Debris's friend Eddie G. had him to become a lookout of a drug deal and gave him a nickname Sid The Squid. In truth, they brought Sidney to distract Batman. After The Dark Knight corners and interrogates Debris while the others began their drug business, Sidney, in a clumsy manner, pushes Batman and makes it look like he's fighting him. After their "fight", Sidney almost fell off the building he and Batman were on and struggled to grab Batman's hand. After Sidney accidentally knocked him off, Batman fell on to a propane tank that exploded. Eddie and the other mobsters saw the explosion and were stunned to see Debris holding Batman's cowl and quickly realized that he had murdered Batman. talks to Sidney.]] Sidney later earned the title "The Man Who Killed Batman." Eddie and the other mobsters celebrated Sidney's victory over Batman at a bar. For a short time, Sidney liked his title and fame and many criminals said that he's the toughest guy in Gotham. However, one man came up to Sidney, stating that, if he beat the guy who beat Batman, then he'd be the toughest guy in Gotham, starting a massive bar fight between Sidney's supporters and the people who wanted to fight him. The bar fight was brought to a halt by the police and everyone involved was arrested including Sidney, although, while in prison, Harvey Bullock begins questioning him and the other criminals about Batman's supposed death. Before his crime was revealed, Debris was bailed out by Harleen Quinzel disguised as a lawyer, who later presented Sidney to The Joker. The Joker, not believing that Batman was dead, forced Sidney into helping him pull a robbery to confirm whether his enemy really dead or not, however, Batman never arrived to stop him, saddening Joker. After eluding the police, Joker took Sidney to the ACE Chemicals factory to have a funeral for Batman, however, Joker then had his men stuff Sidney into Batman's coffin and roll it into a vat of acid. Sidney, miraculously, was saved when the coffin was washed away to shore. Wanting to escape from both the Police and the criminal underworld, Sidney had Eddie G arrange a meeting with Thorne to help him get out of Gotham City. Upon meeting with Thorne, Sidney tells his story to him, but Thorne, believing that no one could be as lucky or stupid as Sidney, thought that he was trying to take over his empire by playing dumb and pulled a gun on him. However, Batman, who turns out have survived the explosion, defeated and stopped Thorne. Batman revealed to Debris that he pulled away from the explosion at the last second and has been following him so he could get information about Thorne's drug ring, revealing that he also saved him from Joker's wrath. As Debris tried to leave, Batman grabbed him and told him he was an accomplice in the drug ring, therefore, needs to go to jail, however, he notes a man of Sidney's reputation could get a lot of respect in prison. While in jail, the inmates of Stonegate cheered him for nearly killing Batman, making a fool out of The Joker, and tricking Rupert Thorne and Sidney finally accomplishes his goal of becoming a big shot. Trivia *Sid the Squid was so popular with the Warner Bros. writers they made it an alias for Slappy Squirrel. *Sid the Squid was also an alias used by Tony Zucco. Navigation Category:Batman Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Criminals Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Thief Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fighters Category:Successful Category:Imprisoned Category:Crime Lord Category:Scapegoat Category:Betrayed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Male Category:DC Villains Category:On & Off Category:Paranoid Category:Protagonists Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Sophisticated